<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月色 by AAAAurelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707892">月色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAurelia/pseuds/AAAAurelia'>AAAAurelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Vocal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 元与均棋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAurelia/pseuds/AAAAurelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>均棋</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>均棋（现背ooc -一场旷日持久的暗恋/郑棋元的独角戏</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>神造出这些的夜晚，或许就是为了用梦想之境完美凡人的爱情吧。————————莫泊桑《月色》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过了午夜，万家灯火已灭，只剩温柔的月光笼罩着这座城市。</p><p> </p><p>郑棋元没有拉窗帘，月光透过大落地窗照在他赤裸的身体上，缠绵的月光给郑棋元本就白皙的肌肤渡上了一层朦胧的轻纱。</p><p> </p><p>郑棋元抬眼看着床边，眸色深沉似要把自己拆食入腹的小孩。郑棋元支起身子，伸出手去够小孩的脸，还没摸到就被一把抓住，小孩带着热气俯身吻上郑棋元的唇。恍惚间的郑棋元双唇微张，轻易就被攻破城池，汲取柔软香甜的舌。</p><p> </p><p>“均朔...嗯均朔..”徐均朔贪婪地吮吸着郑棋元口腔的空气，过了好一会才慢慢放开他的唇让郑棋元得以喘息，两人之间拉出一根银丝，滴落在郑棋元细白的脖颈和纤长的锁骨上，徐均朔顺着水痕一点点吻去，像小鱼轻咬着皮肤，酥酥麻麻。</p><p> </p><p>当徐均朔细腻的吻落到胸口，慢慢变味成啃咬时，郑棋元早已经溃不成军。</p><p> </p><p>徐均朔的手上也没有停歇，从郑棋元胸口抚摸到腰窝，辗转到细腻光滑的臀再揉捏一把，温热的手游走在郑棋元身体上，在他身体上每一处点火，火热的欲望愈演愈烈，直向他的身下袭去。</p><p> </p><p>徐均朔好像并不急切，他腾出一只手安抚着郑棋元挺立的下身，一边有一下没一下的舔着郑棋元的耳垂，喷洒着热气。</p><p> </p><p>耳边痒痒的感觉和身下被人把握住的羞耻感让郑棋元轻喘起来，徐均朔手下的动作越来越快，也不忘照顾到两边的柔软，郑棋元只觉得眼前发白，呻吟着发泄了出来。徐均朔就着郑棋元的黏腻湿热向他后穴探去。</p><p> </p><p>徐均朔探进去一根手指，郑棋元高潮后还在颤抖的身体忽然被异物进入，细长的双腿不自觉的夹在一起，徐均朔抚摸着郑棋元的大腿示意他放松，没多久郑棋元就适应了徐均朔的手指，轻声呻吟着轻晃下身去贴合徐均朔，小腿也缠上徐均朔的腰。</p><p> </p><p>郑棋元此刻用意乱情迷的眼神抬头望着徐均朔，柔情蜜意化作唇齿间的叹息声：“均朔，爱爱我..爱爱我好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>徐均朔眼神一沉，微微托起郑棋元的臀，摁着他的腰将自己送了进去，让郑棋元忍不住叫了出来。</p><p> </p><p>徐均朔慢慢开始加快速度抽插了起来，顶点某处郑棋元像有一股电流涌入，激得他脚趾都蜷缩起来。徐均朔敏感的察觉到郑棋元的反应，偏偏不去碰那个点，郑棋元觉得后穴发痒，他抬起臀去迎合徐均朔，徐均朔却退了出来，一脸玩味的看着他。</p><p> </p><p>忽然退出让郑棋元感受到了更大的空虚，他一把推倒他腿间徐均朔，摁着徐均朔肩膀狠狠的坐了上去，那直入最深处，快要被捅穿的感觉让郑棋元一下子软了腰，跌伏在徐均朔身上喘息，眼泪不受控制的流了出来。</p><p> </p><p>徐均朔吻着郑棋元的眼泪，扶着他的腰开始动了起来，郑棋元渐渐适应了徐均朔的幅度，便不让徐均朔再动。</p><p> </p><p>他看着躺倒的徐均朔，眼神如同在节目里选人环节的直白大胆一样。</p><p>当时那个轻轻吟唱的天边外，还会目不转睛盯着自己嘴唇的徐均朔，让自以为看淡情爱的郑棋元心摇神驰。当郑棋元坠入徐均朔编织的柔软蛛网，被裹挟其中无路可逃时，却发现这蛛网是无意而为，不是为捕获他而织。</p><p>郑棋元总觉得徐均朔说话像撒娇，可小孩对每个人都是如此，这份可爱不独属于他一人<br/>小孩的倾慕崇拜，也不过是以前辈为标杆，去追逐，去超越罢了，徐均朔所谓的对偶像的喜欢，也不只他一人...</p><p> </p><p>郑棋元提起臀发狠的上下抬动，一下一下肉体撞击的声音响彻耳边，脑子里只有强烈的快意，被徐均朔占有，被填满的畅快和满足。</p><p> </p><p>郑棋元从未这么疯狂过，也只会有这一次了，他感觉自己像是快要溺死，拼命的呻吟，仰起头大口喘息，徐均朔支起身子一口咬上郑棋元的颤动的喉结，把自己发泄在郑棋元身体深处...</p><p> </p><p>“徐均朔，爱爱我好不好”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>郑棋元从极端的快感中清醒，身下一片湿泞。想起刚刚那场绮丽疯狂的梦，他咧嘴笑了一下。</p><p>窗外的月光如梦境一般柔和迷人，如此静谧，仿佛就是为了照亮不能裸露在阳光下的神秘微妙之物。</p><p>郑棋元躺在床上回想前一晚的巡演，他跨越小半个北京城赶过去，徐均朔只是笑笑说了句“棋元哥，来了？”，没有激动，也没有过多惊喜，只是在等一个舞台的搭档。</p><p>最后一次合作郑棋元坚持选了《荣耀为我臣服》，只是为了徐均朔唱这首歌的时候那种满满征服欲望的眼神，而自己也可以光明正大地回报他炙热，滚烫的内心。一句“刚刚入戏太深”可以打发无数双看透的眼睛.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>